1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pad securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new pad securing device for securing a set of football pads to a torso of a football player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pad securing devices and, more generally, straps used for securing purposes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,535 describes an adjustable seat belt adapted for securing a person within a vehicle. Another type securing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,333 which includes a band again adapted for adjusting a seat belt. An adjustable strap used for holding and supporting a bag is found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,186. Straps used for securing football shoulder pads is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,812.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows great flexibility when securing and tightening football pads to a player's torso. In particular, current systems include a buckle for adjusting the straps. However, the buckles must be unsecured from the pads in order to adjust them. For that reason, a new strap device and method is required for allowing a player to make quick adjustments to the fit of their shoulder pads.